You're not That Cool
by anime-couples1
Summary: Maka and her friends have defeated the Kishin (sort of) and now have to take on bigger challenges. Like Maka trying to get over her crush on Soul her partner and coolest guy ever. Bigger challenge then the Kishin himself! Rated M for language and other mature content.


**Chapter 1: Witch's Death**

* * *

"God, night is so fucking dark!" I glare at the moon, still covered in black blood. I am really thankful for Crona risking his life doing that, I know he's alive but still. Everything has changed now, it's sad actually.

Soul is now the last Death Scythe, Lord Death is gone, Marie is going to be a mom and Excalibur isn't going anytime soon. I turn on the living room lights and lay on the couch, my new life begins I guess.

"God Maka are you seriously awake?" I turn to see my partner Soul woke up, whoops.

"Oh yeah.. _heh_ sorry." Awkward. He walks over to the window and looks out.

"So dark." He says with little to no emotion what-so-ever. I smile and look at him.

"Lucky we don't live near any street lights." I said giggling. Soul rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"Well at least you're use to change." He says while walking towards the couch. "Move your legs." I follow his command and move them. We both sat there, not speaking. Maybe I should speak.

"Do you feel special?" I ask.  
"Special?"

"Well you're the last death scythe."

"Oh that. Yeah it's cool I guess." He brushes his bangs away from his eyes. My face was warm. I always kinda liked Soul but never told him how important he was to me.

"Hey Maka?" I jump.

"EH what?" I said with embarrassment.

"Okay..." He looked shocked. "Well don't you feel special?"

"Me, _heh_ no not one bit." The thought of me being special was … weird.

"Why not?" He asks.

"I'm not the death scythe here."

"You made me though." I sigh.

"Well I don't feel special." I look at the ceiling. Soul grabs the side of my head and forces me to look at him. My face was warm.

"You are special, without you I wouldn't be this cool of a death scythe." I push his hand of.

"Now you're trying to make me feel special..." I gave a stern look. "It's not gonna work Evans." I smirk.

"Don't call me by my last name." He gave me a cold stare.

"_Heh_, you were asking for it." It was funny that I know his last name now. I wish he told me it sooner.

The room grew silent, I was waiting for one of us to speak.

"Nya what are you two doing?" Thank you Blair.

"Um at the moment... nothing." I said, she giggles. Must've been the face I made.

She jumps up on my head purring.

"You know Maka you should make snacks for us."

"At midnight?" I gave her a look.

"Well what then?" She asks bored like.

"I don't know go fuck someone, I don't care." I must've said the wrong thing because she sat between Soul and I and changed into a small sexy outfit.

"So can we have a threeway?" I push her off. God she really wants us to do it together. She looks at me upset. "Nya what was that for?"

"I'm not having a threeway."

"Why not Maka?" She lays her head on my lap.

"What do you think I am a lesb?" I heard Soul chuckle. I glare at him, then had an evil smile.

"Maybe Soul would have fun with you." I pat her head.

"Wait NO!" He shouts.

"Why not Soul?" I ask evilly.

"Because!" Blair pounces on him. Ha, again bad idea.

"Blair I was joking, you can get off of him." She didn't listen. "HEY BLAIR!" I hit her, she yelped. "Off." She changes into a cat and sat on his head. Soul was panting with a huge nosebleed.

"I. Hate. You." He says between breaths. I got up and walked towards my room.

"Night guys."

* * *

The warm light wakes me from my slumber. I turn away from the light and go back to sleep. Soul walks into my room.

"Hey Maka someones on the phone for you." It was ringing, I didn't hear it. I grab the phone and yawned.

"Hello..."

"Maka is that you?"

"Hey Kid, what's up?" I ask.

"The witches are here, they need to talk about something."

"Sure, why do I need to come oh great Shinigami?" I ask mockingly.

"You are the leader of Spartoi Ms. Albarn, I suggest you get your ass in gear and help us down here." Why that little...! I sigh.

"Coming Kid." I got up from my bed stretching, Soul was waiting for me to say something.

"Time to get moving, the witches need something." Soul nods and walks into his room. I shut my door and began to get dressed. My normal fighting outfit should do. I waited for Soul.

"Hurry up Evans!" I shout.

"You better cut that out!" He shouts back. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah no." I walk out into the hallway. Later he came out.

"So we riden or flyen?" He asks me.

"Your choice, honestly flying wears me out."

"Then we're takin the bike." We walk out and started the bike, man we haven't been on this in forever. It started up and we were at the school in no time.

* * *

The death room was noisy, though there were only a few people there.

"You." I look down.

"Hey Excalib-."

"Can't you see we're busy."

" Well I was called dow-.

"Fool. I insist you leave at once. Now if you'll excuse me I need to continue business." Why does Kid insist he stay? Annoying little bastard.

I grab Soul's hand and walked up to the mirror, Kid lifts his mask and waves.

"Come on now, we must discuss this issue." He said. I saw Liz and Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki, Marie, Erika, Kim, Mabaa and her protector. Soul and I join them.

I saw Marie eating a chocolate bar. She shows her candy to me.

"Wanna bite?" She asks. I grab the bar with my free hand and took a bite, she looks at it.

"Not that big." I roll my eyes. Soul broke the silence.

"So Kid what is it?"

"The witches." Kid gestures towards them. I let go of Soul's hand and walk towards Mabaa.

"What happened Mabaa?" I ask.

"Namuu."

"Uh... Come again..."

"She said that one of our witches has been killed." Her protector said.

"Killed. That is strange." I thought for a moment. "Did a kishin get her?" I ask. I saw Rachel come out from behind Patty, they must've been playing before the meeting started.

"So far I have seen no kishins in the area." She said.

"Again that is strange." Tsubaki spoke up. "Plus a kishin wouldn't kill a witch like that, unless witch had something to do with it."

"True." I look at Rachel. "Anything else to report?"

"No not really, I checked the entire city but nothing out of the ordinary. No deaths and no imbalances." She ended her report and stood close to Patty. I thought for a moment.

"Did anyone see her?" I ask. Black Star sighs.

"Maka, a witch disappears as soon as she is killed remember, death scythe?"

"Oh... right." Well that was embarrassing. I look at Soul, he shrugs. Damn.

"Was her soul there?" I ask.

"Namuu."

"No." Well that answers it.

"Now we know. Somebody in the school is breaking our code." I look at Kid. "Shinigami, you tell all the students to report at the entrance, I'll look at the souls as you ask the questions." Kid nods.

"Alright I shall make an announcement. Thank you all for coming." We all left the meeting.

* * *

"So tell me what you were doing last night. AND DON'T LIE TO ME!" The girl broke in a cold sweat.

"Black Star stop it." I said angrily. I look at Marie asking questions.

"So what did you do last night?" She asks.

"Um. Went home...?" The boy said. Stein spoke up.

"Tell the truth." The boy freaks. He ran out of his seat.

"We've got a runner!" Tsubaki shouts. She runs after him then tackles him. I just stare.

"Man Tsubaki should be in football." I say.

"She'll probably cry in 15 seconds realizing she hurt someone." Black Star said. I point at Tsubaki.

"Nah she's doing just fine." Tsubaki was holding the kid tightly in her arms.

Black Star looks back at are girl, who was watching with us. She looks at Black Star.

"Can I go now?" She asks. I wave her off, she was clean.

* * *

"Fuck, we're getting nowhere." I kick the building, my eyes grew wide. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I grab my foot, that really hurt Maka!

"Yeah I think Maka's right..." Liz said. "All we have are crying kids, running teens, a scary Stein, and a tackling Tsubaki." Tsubaki was still holding the kid. "Tsubaki you can let him go."

She let the kid go and he ran for the hills.

"Now what?" I ask. Soul grabs my shoulder.

"Maybe Rachel should look around more." Rachel glares at Soul.

"I'm only six in a half mister "Death Scythe" I shouldn't run around alone in the dark."

"Well I guess you'll have too." Black Star sassed. I hit him.

"She is right moron she is six!"

"In a half."

"In a half." I repeat. "But, you're job is to look around. How about Blair goes with you."

"Who's Blair?" She asks.

* * *

I sat in my room laying on my bed, thinking. Who killed an innocent witch and why? The door knocks.

"Who is it?"

"The cleaning lady."

"Go away." Soul walks in.

"You okay?"

"No it's still bugging me."

"The witch thing?" He asks.

"Yeah. I wish it didn't bug me as much." He laughs.

"Everything bugs you."

"Yeah even you." I giggle. Soul grabs me and holds me down. "SOUL!"

"Say Uncle!"

"NO!" I shout in playful giggles.

"Say it."

"MERCY!"

"Wrong!"

"STOP!" I scream. "MAKA CHOP!" Soul held his head.

"Ow..." I smile and lay down. Soul looks at me and smiles.

"Alright, I think it's time to get some shut eye." He pats my head. I grab his arm.

"...Night Soul." I felt a blush creep onto my face.

* * *

The light wakes me again. Stupid sun. I walk into the kitchen and began cooking.

*RING RING*

Now what? I answer the phone.

"Hello?... Wait WHO?"

* * *

**Hello Jadyn is back HA HA!  
**

**I finished the manga and cried so I made this because I have nothing better to do.**

**So what did ya think? Sorry it sucks but I never was good at this heheh.**


End file.
